


Ficlets

by Sad_Egg_Boy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Everything and Anything, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Egg_Boy/pseuds/Sad_Egg_Boy
Summary: Ficlets from fandoms (Mainly DEH and BMC) Comment any requests or go to my Tumblr @ohnoitsgay for more and a easy way of contact.





	1. Tree Bros #1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know Ficlets are stories between 101-2000 words so have fun!

Evan opened Connor’s bedroom door after knocking lightly. It was decently late at night and Cynthia had just let Evan in with a quick welcome before heading back to the living room. Evan had been feeling a bit off the entire day, which wasn't an unusual occurrence for him, but he preferred to be with Connor on these days.

Connor’s room was very black and white themed. It had a grey carpet, white walls, and a gray and black stripped quilt on his bed that was all scrunched up, wrapped tightly around a figure lying on the bed.

”Hey,” Evan said, his voice barely above a whisper even though there was no one around except Connor. All the latter boy did was make a sound to let Evan know he was awake. Evan’s feet padded over to the bed along the soft carpet, and he sat down on the edge of the mattress. ”Ready for bed sleep-potato?” Evan asked, a bounce in his voice as he nudged Connor with his elbow.

”I don't want to sleep,” Connor mumbled, not moving from his spot, not even to face Evan.

”Since when don't you like sleep?” Evan joked, turning on the soft bed and bringing one of his legs up onto it. 

”Since now when I'm having a bad day,” Connor stated, a bit of anger laced into his voice. But, the anger wasn't out of annoyance or actual, thriving anger, more of sadness which could easily be picked up by his tone.

Evan immediately put down his playful persona, moving a gentle hand on Connor’s shoulder. ”Do you- do you want to talk about it?” He asked, his voice gentle above the quiet hum of the household and street below.

”Not right now,” Connor sighed, his voice straining as he held his emotions in.

”What do you want then, babe?” Evan asked, rubbing small circles on Connor’s shoulder. 

”Can we just, lie together?” Connor asked, finally turning to face Evan, his face splotchy and hair askew. 

”Of course, Con,” Evan smiled warmly, unravelling Connor from his cocoon slightly before crawling behind him. ”Whatever you need, I'm always here for you.”


	2. Connor/Jared #1

Connor lay on his home couch, mindlessly scrolling through apps on his phone, trying to find something to past time. The bright light slightly stung his eyes but it had gotten to the point he didn't care. He was waiting to be called down for dinner, though he wouldn't be surprised if his family forgot him, again. Especially with Zoe out of the house. Considering how late it was, they probably did. But, Connor didn’t care, he was used to not eating just to get away from his family.

Though, what he did not expect at this time of night was his boyfriend, Jared, to come barging into the room like he owned the place. ”What up?” Jared asked, strolling over to where Connor was lying. Connor moved his phone away from his face, letting the arm holding it swing down off the couch and rest on the floor. Jared took this as an invitation to careful collapse onto Connor.

Connor jokingly made a sound of pain, letting go of his phone and bringing his arms up around to hold Jared. He felt Jared smile against his neck and started rubbing up and down the latter’s back gently. 

They stayed there for a moment before Connor let out a content sigh. ”You know what?” He mumbled, stopping his movements on Jared’s back.

”What?” Jared responded, his voice muffled against Connor’s skin, tickling Connor slightly. 

”I’ll never forgive you,” He said sweetly, causing Jared to push himself up slightly so he could look Connor in the eyes. He was confused, trying to study Connor’s face.

”For what?” He asked, confusion laced into his words.

”For making me fall in love with you,” Connor smiled up, watching a grin slowly form on Jared’s lips before the latter leaned down to press his lips to Connor’s. They stayed there for a moment, moving slowly and in sync with each other. Jared finally pulled back, taking in a breath, his face rosy as he was blushing. 

They didn't move, smiling at one another until Connor’s stomach growled. Jared stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter. Connor just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, waiting for him to calm down. When Jared finally did, he stood up, pulling Connor with him and said, ”Let’s go, I think it's time for a date night,”


	3. Murphy Siblings

65.Do as I do.

From: https://curiousscientistkae.tumblr.com/post/145541668851/100-sentence-prompts

~

”And why the fuck are we doing this again?” Zoe questioned as she pushed a branch out of her face. The brisk air of the night bit at her hands as she gripped the branches of the tree. She could barely see in front of herself as she and Connor scaled the bark.

”Evan asked, and you're his friend too. And if you came with me I wouldn't get in as much shit ’cause I'd have a babysitter, ” Connor spoke. 

”I can't even see, how are we going to get down without breaking a leg or something?” She whisper-yelled at her brother, holding tightly to the trunk of the tree. She looked up, and through the branches and leaves, she spotted the faint light of stars in the night sky.

”Just do what I do, and stop complaining, gosh. I would have gone alone if I knew you were going to be like this,” He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. 

”Hey!” She said quits loudly before pushing herself. Yet, she could hear the quiet chuckles from Connor. She was glad he was laughing again. 

The darkness of the light was lightened up as lights flashed on from the parent's bedroom. ”Oh fuck, ” Connor spat as he climbed faster, the two of them being able to see better now. Might as well get not to actually get something out of leaving, even if they'd be in trouble in the morning.

”To Evan’s!” She whisper-yelled with a huge smile plastered on her face once they landed on the ground. The siblings giggling as they tripped over their feet, heading toward’s Evan's house in the coolness of the night, together, like siblings should.


End file.
